Prom and Beyond
by HatsuneMiku Chan
Summary: Prom is on Friday and Ranma asks out the wrong girl? After prom, highschool is over and Akane is looking for colleges to go to that aren't exactly near-by. Rated M for Lemons later on in series! Follow/Favorite/Review. RanmaxAkane (RxA) Also, goal is to have a total of 100 reviews by the end of the series, so please, please review/follow/favorite! :3 Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Guilt

Just making a Ranma ½ story because I want to and I just got the idea a few minutes ago and was in the mood. Leave reviews if you want me to continue the story! (Will not update unless I have a few good reviews) Also, if you could just read my OC story called Destiny Lace and leave reviews, that will be greatly apprechiated! Thanks! ~HatsuneMiku Chan  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Akane's POV**

This ringing noise was going off and I groaned. Looking up I saw that darn alarm clock that I wish I could just shoot for interrupting my sleep. Though we all know that it's basically my life-saver for not being late to school. Getting up and stretching, I looked over to my calender and yet again groaned. It was Monday, but I mainly looked at Friday. It was prom that night, and knowing that my friends will just bug me with questions like "Are you going with Ranma?!" or "Did lover boy ask you out yet?" I wasn't so eager as other average girls. Key word. Average.

It's not that I hated prom or anything. Simply that I liked wearing my gi and preferred not to wear fancy dresses and have my eye on the prize for that stupid crown. I glanced once again at my calender, just to make sure there were no other dreadful days scheduled. Other than having to do the laundry for everyone on Tuesday, it was an okay schedule. I shivered when I thought about cleaning Ranma's boxers... gross!

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and brushed my teeth while scanning myself. Looking closely to the mirror, I saw a black figure in the corner of my eye, on top of the shower head. Getting in fighting stance and striking the object, a squeal echoed throughout the bathroom and I looked down to see P-Chan crying. "Oh my poor baby!" I picked up P-Chan and began cuddling him, feeling guilty. "Squeak, squeak!" P-Chan cried. "Awwww I'm sorry baby," continuing to pet him. Suddenly, the door swung open and a yell was heard. "Akane, give me that damn pervertive pig!"

**Ranma's POV**

Standing there just watching Ryouga on Akane's breasts cuddling her was enough to make my blood boil. That damn pig gets away with everything through Akane's naive eyes! "Would you just hand 'P-Chan' over Akane? That pig is getting on my last ner-" Of course. The mallet hit me. What a shocker. I stood there with a huge bump on my head throbbing and watching that stupid grin on that stupid pig's face mocking me. "Would you just get out Ranma?! I can't believe this- you're jealous of a pig. A. PIG. You're so hopeless!" Before I could say anything back, she slammed the door in my face.

What did I even do?! I mean...yeah barging in does seem kinda rude... but he was touching her boobs! And she was okay with it! What's wrong with **ME**? Don't you mean what's wrong with you?! I facepalmed and walked downstairs, expecting the old man to come charging at me. "Huh?" I looked around the dining room. "No sign of the old man, huh? You chicken?!" I turned around hearing a battle call and before I knew it, I was in the blasted pond.

As a certain red-headed girl.

"Hey old man!" I yelled in my girly voice. God I hated being a girl... though it does have it's perks.. if you know what I mean. (Insert rape face here) "Don't you know it's wrong to hit a girl?!" Of course I had to say that. I just had to. "Haha! Well if you haven't noticed 'son', you weren't exactly a girl when I hit you, now were you?!

**Narrator's POV**

Akane walked down from the bathroom after washing her hair and came down with a towel around her neck and in her usual uniform dress. Nonchalantly, she ate her breakfast ignoring the battle calls from outside and the bashing and crashing of objects that were flown into the air as weapons. "Boys," she sighed. "What you gonna do?" Shrugging in response, something hit her. I mean literally hit her. It was a statue that was from who the hell knows where!

"Oh shit..." Ranma said, slowly backing away as if she knew nothing of the sort. A dark aura was coming from Akane, scaring Ranma a bit. "Hehe, Akane... erm... listen I'm sorry... that wasn't meant to go to y-" Aaaaaaaaand off in the air to another galaxy she goes! Akane continued eating after punching the red- head out of orbit.

"Still can't believe that after you go to prom, you're done with high school and going to college!" Kasumi exclaimed, coming from her usual spot in the kitchen. "So, Akane! What college do you plan on going to after high school?" Akane looked up and put a finger on her mouth. "Hmm... you know, I really don't know! I guess if I get a letter or something to some school that wants me in there, I'll go there. You know, if it's a good one. With cute boys maybe..." She mentally smirked and felt a tense aura coming from behind her. Turning around, there was a tall boy with ash-black hair, ocean -blue eyes that had fiery in it, and had veins popping out of his head. "Something the matter, Ranma?" The blue-headed girl asked her fiance. "Oh nothing, really. I can't wait for college either, Kasumi! Gonna meet a lot of supremely cute girls!" He smirked. Now it was Akane darting hatred towards Ranma's remark.

"OH! I see, Ranma! You think girls will fall for_** you**_? Ha! You're funny!" Akane retorted.

"Oh! So you think guys would go for some sexless, uncute tomboy like _**you**_?!" Ranma threw back.

"Unlike you, Ranma, they'll be gentleman there."

"Unlike you, Akane, they're gonna be sexy women there."

"Oh, so I'm not sexy?"

"Nope."

"Mhmm. That's what you think." She said in a sassy tone.

"Oh someone's getting feisty now!" Ranma smirked in a way he's never smirked to Akane before.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face you pervert!"

**Ranma's POV**

She blushed when I smirked. It's cute, it really is. Hell, she's always cute! Cuter than all my other fiances, which if you didn't know, I don't even consider my fiances. One's a lunatic and should be thrown in an asylum, the other is too clingy and the last one, I consider just as a best friend! Sorry Ukyou, you're friend-zoned.

I laughed after she had that sassy-tone of hers. Quite feisty if you ask me, and really cute. Kind of a turn on, yeah I'm a pervert who care's?! "What are you looking at?!" Akane burst. Whoops. Was staring at her for too long. "Um nothing!" I blushed and looked down. "See you at school!" I burst out the door and ran as fast as possible on the fence top. Couldn't help but run because I know she'll just be suspicious if she saw me blushing and never stop asking why I was!

Oh yeah... there's prom this Friday. I skipped a rock around I saw when I jumped off the fence. "Should... I ask her out?" I said aloud, not realizing that a certain purple-headed girl was eavesdropping. "Airen! You wish to take Shampoo out to prom, yes?" Her usual self, all preppy when she was excited. "No, Shampoo. Sorry," I simply said. God, she was pretty annoying.

"Airen! But you is my future husband! Why you no take Shampoo to prom?! There is other, no?!" There were tears in her eyes. "D-don't cry! C'mon Shampoo! Please?" Too late. Poor girl was already bursting with tears before I could plead any more. "Okay fine! I'll take you to prom!" I instantly regretted it. Two reasons. I didn't even want to take her, I was going to ask Akane but wanted the girl to stop crying. I hated when girls cry and want them to feel better. Reason two, a certain short-haired girl was behind me, witnessing all of this happening. "Akane...I.." She started darting to school, her bangs covering her eyes, though was obvious that she was heart-broken.

"Akane...I'm.." I couldn't finish. A sorry wouldn't fix anything... not at this point...

Like it? Please leave reviews if you would like me to continue! Chapter 2 will not be released unless reviews come in! So review and favorite/follow! Thanks!

~HatsuneMiku Chan

;-; you guys know I don't own Ranma ½ fuck disclaimers I'm done. I am so done Dx


	2. Chapter 2: Akane, I

Please leave reviews! Next chapter will not be updated unless I receive at least 3 reviews more! (Which right now would make 4 reviews since a person reviewed first chapter, which I thank you very much! :D ) Yes, you are allowed to review again :P Just to let me know that you're still reading my stories! Thanks a lot everyone! Review, favorite, follow!

~HatsuneMiku Chan

**~*~Ranma's POV~*~**

I finally got to school with guilt building up more and more from the previous events with Akane. I honestly didn't mean to hurt her feelings... I just asked Shampoo so that she would stop crying. Though I guess I was an idiot for doing so. Besides, what would I tell her? "Oh yeah, I was going to ask you out but this girl started crying and out of guilt I asked her out instead. Sorry." Yeah, in a million years! If she heard that story, she'll probably go ahead and assume that any girl that cries because I rejected them at first, I'll just ask them out, out of guilt!

When I looked around in the front of the school, Kuno wasn't there to fight me. Ha! Must be chicken and finally realize that he's no match for Ranma Saotome! I got into the building before the late bell and ran up to my class. When I got there, almost 22 pair of eyes were giving me the death stare, and there was Kuno beside Akane comforting her. Although the problem was that she obviously didn't want him around because she kept pushing him away from her with her leg as she put her head down on her desk, hiding her face. "Ranma! Why would you make this lovely girl heart broken?! I, Takewaki Kuno (sorry I don't know how to spell his last name;-; ) are worthy of asking Akane Tendo out as my prom date, unlike Ranma Saotome!

A huge wave of laughs echoed through the room. Kuno, looking confused as ever while giggles and chuckles where drowning his speech. He was so oblivious that they were laughing at how unrealistic that sounds! Everyone knew that Akane didn't even like Kuno, let alone let him take her out on a date! As the laughter began to die down and Kuno finally getting a hint, he sat down in shame but then announced "Ah yes, the pig-tailed girl! She will be my date!" Suddenly the laughter turned into groans in annoyance. Will this guy every stop?

~*~**Lunch Time**** ~*~**

During lunch, I followed Akane up to the roof slyly, hoping she wouldn't notice me. Although, it was too late to try to be sly because she already was facing me. "What are you doing here, Ranma?" she asked me. I looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. In there was sadness, it was easy to read but then it hit me! She was sad / heartbroken because I asked out another girl... and not her. Does this mean that...she has...feeling's for me? 

"I... I came to apologize and see how you were doing, Akane."

"I'm fine..." I could see right through her lies.

I embraced her for a long period of time and held her tightly. I heard a little gasp come from her in shock and already knew that her cheeks were pink and warm. "Gomen..." I finally said, feeling a pang of sadness.

After several minutes of just hugging her and her just standing there, she finally wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. Until now did I realize that she was so small compared to me... she seems so fragile, like if I hold her for too long, too tight, she can shatter. I wanted to tell her that I loved her... that I've always loved her since the day I met her. I wanted to tell her how much she means to me, and how beautiful she truly is. I wanted to tell her so many things, but it could never come out of my mouth correctly. Instead, I would insult her and cause her sadness.

"It's okay," she said finally, still hugging me. She felt so warm.

~*~**Akane's POV**~*~

I loved the feeling of him holding me tightly, as if he were protecting me of something dangerous. This was the first time he's hugged me for so long and... if I didn't know any better, I'd say that I felt a little bit of genuine love in it. Not love as in loving your big sister or father. Love as in, in love. Boyfriend and girlfriend wise. I blushed at the thought of Ranma being my boyfriend, though I knew in the back of my head that it would most likely never happen.

I was so deep into the hug that I didn't even realize that lunch would be over soon. "Ranma..." I asked shyly. I was going to ask him something important. Though I don't even know if I could say it without stuttering or chickening out. "Akane, I...need to tell you something.." I looked up into his ocean-blue eyes. They were filled with something in them... love maybe? I blushed at that thought. Suddenly, he looked so... romantic. As if her were looking into the eyes of his wife. I remember when dad used to look into mom's eyes like that. Was Ranma giving me the same stare? Or was I just imagining it?

~*~**Ranma's POV**~*~

My hands felt super sweaty and my face felt boiling. My throat was becoming dry along with my tongue and I stood stiff. I felt everything go quiet, and that all I heard was my heartbeat. I was planning to confess to Akane already, however nothing could come out of my mouth when I opened it. "Ranma? Are you alright?" Akane asked as cute as ever. Damn it! This was not helping the situation!

"I um..." I started out dumbly. How hard can it be to say three simple words?! _I love you!_ It's not so much to say now is it! I took a few minutes of just standing there, slowly panting as if I just ran a marathon. My sweat wasn't helping, my cheeks were bright pink, my eyes were filed with passion and was just looking into her eyes... I kind of just felt like marrying her right here and now and then marking her as mine. (I said there was going to be a lemon in this story although not this chapter but if this story is a lemon, and Ranma wants to 'mark' her as his, well use your imagination on what that means (; back to the story!)

"Akane... I lo-," Of course. It started raining.

Like the story so far? Please leave a review, favorite and follow if you want me to update for a third chapter! At least a **total **of 4 reviews, although 5 would be nice! Thanks for reading! Until next chapter!

~HatsuneMiku Chan


	3. Chapter 3: Gentleman Ranma

Thanks for leaving reviews you guys! Really appreciate them and let me know that you're active on reading the chapters! Will update story if I get at least 10 reviews! My goal is to get 100 reviews by the end of the series:) Plan to make it maybe 20 chapters? I don't know to be honest! Oh well! Favorite/follow/review! **Warning! Fluff!**

~HatsuneMiku Chan

**~*~Ranma's POV~*~**

Of course. I was now a red-headed girl who was soaked from the rain and I'm even more nervous on confessing to Akane! Quite the predicament I get in on the usual! In front of me was a shivering short-haired girl who was soaked from head-to-toe. "Oh," I grabbed a towel that was conveniently hanging by the stairs. I wrapped it around her and began drying her hair. She blushed and closed her eyes, allowing me to dry her off.

It wasn't exactly an easy task to do as I thought it would. Saying I love you to Akane was very difficult. I had to let her know though. Besides, school would be over in a week, after prom. It would be nice to let all those guys who have crushes on her to know that she's mine and mine only. I took deep breathes as I was drying her off. Her blush was beginning to get more intense and her eyes were filled with something I wasn't familiar with.

Nervousness was blurring me from thinking straight. What was a more perfect moment to confess than now? No fiances were around to interrupt nor Kuno. I was alone with her, and she wasn't angry at me whatsoever. Also, this seems like one of those movie moments when the guy usually just comes out and says it. Yeah, well, let me tell you: it's not so easy like they say in the movies! My throat felt so dry... drier than it did earlier on the roof. The rain poured harder and it could be heard around the school and then..

_**Boom! Boom!**_

Before I knew it, Akane was snuggling against my chest shivering. Thunder scares her? _**Boom! Boom! **_"Ah!" She squealed against my chest and was more dug into it now. This situation... seems like God is trying to tell me something. I sighed and petted her head, trying to comfort her. "Akane... I have to tell you something...important. I don't know how I had this for you... probably since the first day I met you. I assure you that I mean this with all my heart... but.. I..." I gulped. Akane was now looking into my eyes with some hope in them. Was she expecting me to say that I loved her?

"Hey! You two!" We looked to our right. Uh oh, teacher. "What do you think you two love-birds are doing up here?! You should know that this is restricted to students! Go back to class, lunch is over anyways! Go before I give you both Saturday detentions!" Did he just say 'love birds,' or was it just me? Nope. He did, if he didn't, Akane and I wouldn't be giving each other weird looks and have our faces as red as tomatoes.

We ran down the stairs together, holding hands. I couldn't help but to have a wide smile on my face. Akane caught that too, and it was quite obvious that she was holding back a wide smile too and her blush wasn't helping her hide it either! We walked down to class slowly, savoring this moment together. A flash came from our right, and we both turned but there was no one there. We shrugged it off and kept walking. Sure it was nothing, probably lightning that we didn't notice.

Arriving to the class, I opened the door and those 22 pairs of eyes that were giving me death stares earlier were now giving me that look when you know your friend's crush and she's hanging out with him.

I got even more nervous by this and Akane tensed up too. Ugh, what was I going to do?!

~*~**Akane's POV**~*~

I enjoyed holding his hand. It was nice and soft, plus felt warm. I looked down and just realized that him and I were still holding hands. He tugged my hand and headed for my seat and pulled out the chair for me, gesturing with his hands for me to sit down. Wow, isn't someone turning into such a gentleman? I wonder why though, he's usually an insensitive jerk around me and such a perfect gentleman to his other fiances. What did they have that I don't? Other than cooking skills, I mean.

But it didn't seem too bad. I got used to being the fiance that was the uncute brute. After years of telling me this, you would think that he would get the hint that I get it already and that he doesn't have to repeat that I'm an uncute tomboy. However that's who I was. I wasn't going to change for him, no way! I shook my head, blushing. I looked next to me. There was Ranma, who pulled his desk closer to mine. Right next to me, actually. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at us. Some were whispering to each other, some were giving us looks that you would give to someone when they started dating their crush. I blushed at this, so did Ranma. Although he was doing a terrible job at trying to cover it up. I smiled and began giggling at this and Ranma started giggling too. I blushed even more, as so did he. I don't know why, but I was suddenly feeling this closeness to Ranma. One that you can tell each other anything, and... not be nervous or shy to do anything. Like kissing...I never actually thought of kissing Ranma.

Okay I lied. Yes I have. Shut up.

After class, Ranma again held my hand and walked home with me, side by side. He told me some jokes and we didn't even notice that we weren't even going the right direction. After several minutes of realizing that we took a completely different route to Shampoo's restaurant. Ranma stopped and stopped holding my hand. "I'll be right back, Akane. I have to tell Shampoo something. I'll be right back, sweetie." I stood stunned as he kissed my forehead. I felt the heat on his cheek before he ran to Shampoo. I touched my forehead with my finger and felt the warmness of the kiss he placed on it. I smiled, not minding one bit.

I entered the restaurant slyly, hoping Ranma wouldn't notice. I peeked through and there was Ranma talking to Mousse about where Shampoo was.

"Airen! You come back! What I wear for prom?!" Ranma sighed when he heard Shampoo. He scratched the back of his head and leaned against the wall. "Yeah... about prom..."

"Yes?"

"Well...um..Shampoo I can't to go prom with you."

"Why not?!"

"I'm going with Akane..."

"You go with tomboy?! Why?!"

"...I can't say it.."

Poor girl started crying again. Although, Ranma this time just patted her head. "Sorry Shampoo..." Ranma said, continuing to pat her head. Shampoo slapped his hand away and ran into the storage room in the back of the restaurant. He sighed and walked back out to me, but saw me peering in. He smirked in an all-knowing way. He charged at me and picked me up, twirled me around and hugged me tighly before putting me back on the ground. I hugged him back and smiled. Today...was the best day ever.

It was almost 6 o'clock and Kasumi would have already made dinner. If our parents were to see us holding hands and hugging, they'd make us get married in less than a day. Unexpectedly, Ranma held my waist and twirled me once again and gave me a meaningful hug. I smiled and wanted to kiss him so badly. Instead, I patted his head, which received a smile and a blush. Which was nice, but what I really wanted to see is what he would do if I were to kiss him.

~*~**Ranma's POV**~*~

After dinner, I was planning to confess once and for all. My nervousness had finally ceased and I honestly think I can do it if I really put my mind into it. Problem was that one of the folks may be eavesdropping. Honestly, the person I'm more concerned of is Nabiki. If she over heard, then she'd snitch for the right amount of money. She knows exactly how to make a profit and from who she'll make one from. Most likely Shampoo and Kodachi. Ukyou may, however she isn't around. From the last time I saw her, she apparently was going to China for some tournament for cooking or something.

Akane and I stopped holding hands and walked into the dining room together. Dinner was already placed on the table. Rice with pickles, and for once we had steak too! My mouth was watering and I was trying to not drool all over myself. Didn't want to disgust Akane. "Oh, you two are back!" Kasumi said as she entered the dining room. "What took you two so long?" Nabiki asked as she sat down. "Were out on a date, maybe?" She winked at us and I rolled my eyes.

I didn't actually think about all the teasing I would receive from the family and Akane and I's friends. Though, I loved her with all my heart so I don't care! Every tease we'd get, I'll just laugh at it, it won't make me not want to date her! If anything, I'll fall for her more each time! "Nah, we weren't on a date. We just wanted to hang out some more," I replied confidently. I took a bite of the rice and gulped it down. I scooted closer to Akane and put my head on her shoulder, making her smile. _"I will confess to her. When she goes to her room... and we're alone. No P-Chan.. no parents, no sisters, no enemies, no fiances. Except my beautiful fiance. Just her and I... in a world with only her and I and no one to interfere, is one world I wish to live in."_ I smiled at my thought. Just me and one beautiful woman.

~*~**After Dinner**~*~

Akane ran into her room right after dinner. I looked at her as she ran, something filled in her eyes. Hope or excitement, I really couldn't tell. I got up and slowly creaked upstairs and slyly peeked into her room. Great! She fell asleep! I thought for a second. I could always sneak in through the window that I usually sneak in through. For the life of me, I don't know why I prefer going in through that way. Maybe it's because she barely ever notices that I go in there almost every night to watch her sleep. Hey, you have your hobbies and I have mine.

Leaving the front door and leaping up to the roof, I snuck into Akane's room. I slowly and quietly planted my feet onto the ground, trying not to make not one sound. I walked over to her bed and planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Tomorrow for sure, I'll confess," I said aloud quietly. I blushed a deep red from kissing her cheek. Her cheek was soft, smooth and were slightly pink. I smiled as I watched her sleep. She seemed so peaceful.

~*~**Akane's POV**~*~

_I was walking to school along with Ranma by my side. We were holding hands, and each had grins on our faces. Ranma was telling me gushy things and cracking jokes here and there. I giggled with each of them and he smiled in response. "You're so beautiful," he said as he kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back with just as much passion and love. In response, he gave me a hug, one that's so genuine and tight that you can't even breathe. I laughed and hugged him the same amount, but he didn't give up. Instead, he began to tickle my sides and soon, I couldn't even speak straight because of my laughter._

_Arriving to school, every boy and girl were congratulating us. "About time you two got married!" Came from a girl wearing a pink bow on her hair. "Congratulations on your marriage!" Everywhere we went, there was something about us getting married mentioned. Whether it was a congratulations or an "I knew you two would make it!" I smiled even wider than I ever had. Ranma wrapped his arm around my shoulder and planted a kiss on my cheek. I giggled and kissed his cheek back. "I love you," he said to me. I had tears in my eyes, of happiness. "I love you too, Ranma Saotome." "I love you more, Akane Saotome." _

My eyes fluttered open a bit. It was all just a dream. I sighed and felt a pang of sadness hit my heart directly. I sighed but then felt something beside me. I looked over my shoulder and there was Ranma, sleeping next to me, his arms around my waist and cuddling me. "Ranma..?" His eyes fluttered open along with a blush on his face. "Hi... Akane.."

Hi guys! Please review / favorite / follow! Is it good so far? Please review if you're active by the way! Thanks for the support, really appreciate it! What will happen next? Will Ranma confess and they finally go out? Or will a certain someone ruin it...? (Insert dramatic music here) Anyways, thanks you guys! Love ya! Xoxo

~HatsuneMiku Chan


	4. Chapter 4: Confession Part 1

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Also, there might have been some confusion with if Ranma was a boy or girl when he was laying down on Akane's bed. He was a boy! Sorry, I forgot to add the part when he was supposed to put hot water on himself, I apologize! So before we begin, a bit of some replies! 

**Compucle**s** : **Ranma was actually a guy during this scene, I just forgot to add the part that he was supposed to pour hot water on himself. Thanks for pointing that out! Also, Kuno... well, I didn't actually think about that! Thank you for those tips! Although, he needs to be involved for later chapter reasons.

**Znta: **Thank you for reviewing in basically each chapter! I very much appreciate it :) Also, I am glad that you are enjoying this story!

So with that done and aside with, lets begin on chapter 4, shall we? :D Follow/review/favorite! ~HatsuneMiku Chan

~*~**Ranma's POV**~*~

"H-Hi...Akane..." I softly said to her. Her face was flushed as usual, and I could have swore that I saw that flicker in Akane's eyes when she was about to hit me with the mallet. I braced myself for the impact, although it never came. I looked into her chocolate eyes more, and what I could read is that she was basically at war with herself. Either mallet me to orbit, or let me stay on her bed where it's nice and comfy. Sighing, she got up off her bed and crossed her arms, sternly saying, "Ranma, what do you think you're doing?" Pouting and waiting for a response, I stood frozen. Yeah... what am I doing? "I...um.." Scratching my head and thinking of a good excuse, key word: good, I wondered if now was a good time to confess. My heart was saying "_Hey man! Anytime's a good time for admitting you love someone!"_ However my brain kept saying "_Dude. Run." _(Insert Family Guy scene here)

Still waiting to hear me out and what exactly I was doing on her bed, I just said it as is. "I wanted to tell you something important... also... your bed just looked really comfortable.." I smiled awkwardly at her, trying to look a bit cute so that maybe she'll go easy on me. She gently hit the top of my head. "Sorry Ranma, but you can't sleep with me!" She pouted more. "Only because it's pretty awkward... you know? We're not married or anything you know?" Then I felt an aura around her. One I'm unfamiliar with. It kinda felt like sadness and disapointment mixed together. Confusion, maybe? I have no clue!

"I understand, but hey! That pig of yours can't sleep here either!" a squeak came from P-Chan, as if he were saying "Thanks a lot Ranma!" Akane giggled, covering her mouth while doing so. "Okay fine! This once!" Going over to the bed, she picked up the black piglet and kissed him on the snout. I held back my fist, but Akane caught that and laughed again. She put him down and off he went under the bed. I frowned. Oh, was he going to hide there and then when I leave he'll go back? Oh well.

~*~**Morning Time**~*~

I woke up by the sleeping panda who was snoring as loud as he possibly could as per usual. I stretched my arms and yawned. While stretching, I heard battle calls coming from outside. I heard Akane's and... Shampoo? "What?!" I put on some pants and ran down the stairs, to the backyard. And never the less, Shampoo was battling Akane. "You take Airen away from Shampoo! He take tomboy to prom instead me!" She charged at Akane, Akane blocking or dodging each blow. This is crazy! It's too early for fighting!

"Shampoo! What are you doing here?!" I screamed loudly.

"Airen!" Shampoo stopped fighting and before I knew it, was hugging me.

A furious and flaming aura came from Akane, but it wouldn't matter in a few minutes because I'd just embrace her out of it. And today was the day I'd confess. "Listen, Shampoo. I'm taking Akane to prom, and that's final! You don't even go to our school!" This angered Shampoo enough to slap me across the face. She 'hmphed' and jumped away in anger. If I knew any better, I'd say she's going back to the old hag and make a potion / drug me. "Feh," I simply said as I went over to Akane and hugged her. I looked up from the hug and saw two fathers with tears in their eyes. "I never thought the day would come!" Soun said, in tears. "Same!" Pa replied to him. I rolled my eyes and groaned, but this time didn't even retort back. If I hugged her, so be it! I love her! But, she doesn't know that yet. "Hey, Akane. Want to go for some sushi?" I smiled at her, trying to persuade her. "Wait... what about school?" The old man bumped into our conversation. "As your future Father in Law, I give you permission to skip school today," he said referring to Akane. She blushed immensely and I just hid mine. "Sounds... good... since we won't get in trouble." She shrugged it off and smiled. "Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?" She playfully punched my shoulder. "I don't know," I lied. "Just feel like being nice."

**~*~Akane's POV~*~**

Although he was acting different, I really didn't mind. I had my suspicions, but I pushed them aside. I ran up to my room and put on my green dress, some green heels and a sun-hat that I loved wearing on special occasions. After putting all that on, I ran back downstairs and there was Ranma, wearing his blue shirt, similar to his red's and with golden cuffing on. My, someone looked handsome! All of the sudden, my throat went dry. It hit me! Was..this a... date?! I almost fell down the stairs from fainting, and when I woke up, there was Ranma as close as ever.

"Akane! Akane! Are you okay?" Concern filled in both his tone of voice and eyes. I groaned as I got up from his lap. "Yeah... I'm fine. What happened?" I asked. "You fainted for some reason. I thought you had a temperature or something. You feel fine, right?" He put his hand on my forehead. "Hmm... no fever I guess. You still up for some sushi?" I nodded. IF this was a date, I'd like to go.

After splashing some water on my face and such, we were walking down the street together, although not holding hands. Ranma earlier had reminded me about what happened with Shampoo, and if the other fiances saw us holding hands, World War III would go off. I didn't know where we were going exactly, I mean yeah the Sushi Restaurant, but see seem to be going a bit too far. After several minutes of walking, we made it to a giant place that looked very fancy. I mentally gasped when I saw the people around here. They were wearing dresses, expensive looking ones, and the men wore suits, some wearing pure silk ones! So that's why Ranma wore this shirt today!

"Table for two," Ranma said to a waiter. "Yes, right this way." Being guided to a booth table, we both sat either side of the table. "Pepsi, please!" I said happily. Ranma chuckled at my enthusiasm. "Same here, please." The waiter nodded and left. "Akane... I have something important to tell you..." Ranma, who was still smiling, then looked through the menu. Looking up, about to say something, a voice was heard.

"H-hi Akane!" I turned my head. There was Ryouga! "Hi Ryouga!" I looked at him strangely. He sounded happy to see me, but now he looked a bit sad... or heartbroken? "Hey, Ryouga! What's wrong?" His bangs covered his eyes but I could tell they were filled with sadness for unknown reasons. Ranma sighed in annoyance. Getting up and dragging Ryouga to the men's room, Ranma looked over his shoulder while doing so. "We'll be right back!"

"Oh..o-okay..." I waved goodbye in an unsure manner, my brow arched and a confused face on. What was going on?

Will Ryouga ruin everything? What's Shampoo planning afterwards? Please leave a review! Review/follow/favorite! Sorry for updating late! I had volleyball intramurals are every Monday & Wednesday for me! It ends at 5:30... and I have homework to do right now too.. ugh.. whatever! Also, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit too short, I have to make some time! I'll make it up by writing a longer chapter tomorrow if I can! Thanks for reading!  
~HatsuneMiku Chan


	5. Chapter 5: Confession Part 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and such! I looked at many views I got and apparently I got 250+ views?! Meh D: Wish I got more reviews, favorites and follows though:( Please review and follow and favorite please, please, please! Thank you so much 3 ! ~HatsuneMiku Chan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*~Akane's POV~*~**

I honestly don't know what's happening! First, Ranma wanted to tell me something important, and then Ryouga shows up out of no where, being dragged away by Ranma who looked cold to the touch! I tapped on the table, waiting for them, knowing it'll most likely take a while until I see them. I sighed and put my head down, waiting for either them or the waiter; whichever came first. Impatiently, I got up from my seat and began searching for them. Heading towards the men's restroom and seeing if they were standing outside, I was puzzled when they weren't. Probably went inside, if not they probably ditched me.

Going back to my seat and sitting down with my eyes closed, I took a deep breathe and sighed the stress out. As I opened my eyes, someone was in front of me, across the table, hiding their face behind the menu. "Excuse me?" I said as sweetly as I could. "I'm sorry, but this booth is taken." Putting the menu down, a certain purple-haired girl was giving me a death glare. I frowned. "Shampoo, what are you doing here?!" She slapped her menu violently down on the table, breaking it halves. A loud _crack! _Was heard across the restaurant, making all eyes look at us. The girl was certainly not happy, and her angry aura was showing immensely. "You! Tomboy take my Airen!" She threw the remains of the table at me, me jumping over it and dodging the others that came at me.

Running outside so that we can take the battle out there instead, a loud _boom!_ Came from the side of the restaurant. The side of the wall came down from Shampoo breaking through and tackling me down, pulling my hair. "Oww!" I screamed loudly. I kneed her stomach, getting a grasp on her and throwing her against another wall. Over the years, I've gotten stronger, more than enough to defeat Shampoo. Dusting herself off and charging at me once again, Ranma showed up and snatched me away from danger. Shampoo tripped over and fell on her face, making her forehead bleed. "Ranma, why you interfere?!" Her voice booming with anger. Ranma, who was holding me in his arms still just had anger in his eyes. "Don't you ever touch Akane again, Shampoo! You hear me? Never again!" Shampoo backed a step. Actual fear from Ranma seeped in. He was genuinely angry at her, enough to scream at her face. Though, that wasn't enough to actually scare her away.

She frowned and came charging again, though Ranma dodged it, leaping up high into the air. She growled when she missed and cursed at herself. I laid there in Ranma's arms, simply witnessing this all happen. After several minutes of her blowing punches and her missing, annoyance began to sink in and Ranma simply left the battle and headed towards Ukyo's. "Still hungry Akane?" Ranma asked me, as he leaped from roof to roof, me still in his arms. I nodded in response. "Well, it's no sushi restaurant," he warned. I knew he was taking me Ukyo's, seeing that this is where I pass by a lot from school and knew the directions so well.

After a few minutes of leaping, we finally arrived and there was an angry girl awaiting. Two actually. Ukyo and Shampoo. Ukyo looked at me with the same amount of hatred I was receiving from Shampoo. "So, Akane. I heard you're going to prom with MY Ranma." Shampoo flinched at this. To me, I was going to go ahead and assume that Shampoo told Ukyo some lie, including that Ranma was hers and that she wouldn't be involved, tricking her to her side. I frowned and so did Ranma. "I'm not yours, Ukyo." Finally said Ranma. This angered Ukyo even more.

"Ran-Chan! I know you're simply saying that because this girl is here. Don't worry though, she'll just have to face the facts that I'm your real fiance." She sounded proud when she said this. I wanted to give her a good slap on the cheek.

"No, I'm not. If you guys would just not interfere, I would like to tell Akane something I've been meaning to tell her for the longest time. Also, I'm taking her to prom and that's final. No, I won't take you Shampoo. No, I won't take you, Ukyo. Only Akane. Is that clear?" He was being stern, more serious than usual. Anger too, in both girls. Both were crossing their arms and pouting in an angry way. "Well, if you're planning on eating her," Ukyo started. "You're wrong. I refuse to serve you until you take me to prom!" Ranma rolled his eyes. "Whatever then. There's more restaurants here in Nerima. I'll go find another. And I better no-" "I'm here!" I fell on the floor as Ranma was kicked on the back by the arriving Ryouga. "Ah! Akane!" He panicked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know Ranma was holding you!" I rubbed my head and looked to the side of the restaurant. A gaping hole was found, Ryouga had kicked him right through. A furious Ukyo was flaming and a certain Chinese girl was smirking as if her mastermind plan was going perfectly.

**~*~Ranma's POV~*~**

This whole confession thing was not working out at all. I never got to say it, and prom is only 3 days away! One interference after another! I was beginning to have my doubts if this was even a good idea. Either this was an omen, saying this was a bad idea and shouldn't work out, or life's just challenging me/ testing me if I really love Akane or not. Second thoughts were waving into my head, and I was toning everything else out. I knew that Ukyo was basically screaming at Akane, and Akane screaming back. I knew Ryouga was trying to calm down the despute between the two girls, and Shampoo was there just smiling at the show. Then it hit me!

"Shampoo, you planned this out!" I said loudly, making the two shouting girls fall silent. Shampoo, who was smirking directly at me. "I no do such thing!" I was angry, that was obvious. I can never do what I want, because someone always has to interfere. I clenched my fists and held back a scream. Anger was slowly building. I sighed and let go of all the anger. Walking towards Akane, I took her hand and just began walking back home. "Bye, Ukyo and Shampoo." With that said and done, we were almost home. "Ranma! We're not done here!" Screamed Ukyo. I ignored her.

Going to the door of the house, Akane took off a note that was on the door. "Will be back soon. Getting supplies for your training trip. - Saotome & Tendo," Akane frowned and arched a brow. "Training trip? They never mentioned such thing to me. How about you?" I shook my head, I too was confused. Why would they set up a training trip? It was suspicious, yet a week and a few days alone with Akane is just what I needed. To get away from these people. Surprisingly, Kodachi is the only 'fiance' that hasn't been showing up to the battles. Scratching the back of my head and opening the door, I let Akane go in first and then shut the door. I took my shoes off and left it by the door and looked around for either the sisters or Happosai. It was pretty rare to see him around, but he would drop by now and then. Although, there were no other signs of life other than ourselves to be found lurking around in the house. "I'm going to my room," announced Akane, who was already by the steps. "O-oh. Okay..." I replied dumbly. "I'll just be here... watching TV I guess."

As she went upstairs, I heard the creaking of the floor as she went up. Realization kinda hit me there. That creaking I've been hearing for years. But, after Friday, will I still hear them? Will our parents force us to get married right after? Where will I go for college, or Akane? Will I still see her? I shook my head. "Saotome, you're over thinking things. Don't worry. Everything will eventually work out..." I stretched and switched the TV on. My mind was swimming in 'what if's ' all over the place.

I began closing my eyes until I heard a crash. Alerted, I got up and began running into Akane's room. "Akane!" I yelled as I pounded on the door. Turning the door knob violently, it turned out it was locked. "Ah!" I yelled as I kicked the door down. Running in, I saw a broken window and glass left on the floor. "Huh?!" I yelled. Jumping out of the window and looking around, I kept screaming her name, wishing for a reply. What happened?! Did someone kidnap her?! What was going on?!

Sorry that this was short! I'm busy ;-; Though this weekend, I have more time so I'll update a long chapter :) Thanks for reading! Leave a review! Follow/favorite/review! Xoxo

~HatsuneMiku Chan


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnappings & Dreams

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Also, I apologize for uploading chapter 3 instead of 5! Thanks for pointing that out! Just thought you should know though that chapter 5 is now up and yes, it is chapter 5 instead of a repeat of chapter 3. Thanks for reading , I'll try to make this chapter a bit long since I haven't updated in a few days! Now here's chapter 6! ~HatsuneMiku Chan

**~*~Akanes POV~*~**

Screaming in a bag I was put in, I tried yelling out for Ranma for the most part. All I was doing was sleeping in my room, and in the next second I'm ransacked! "Oh, my dear Akane. This is for the best! You are taking my lovely Ranma from me!" Wait... I knew that voice anywhere. Kodachi! "Kodachi I know that's you! Get me the hell out of this bag before I sock you in the face!" All I heard were her tacky cackles. If I had a dime for every time she cackled, I'd be a billionaire-no joke! Now all I had to do is get out of this bag so I can punch her in the face for kidnapping me! Oh wait until I get my hands on her! Looking around the bag to see if I can find anything sharp to at least make a hole in the bag with, I saw a small needle in the corner of my eye. Perfect! Grabbing the needle, I punctured a little hole in the bag and began ripping it wider. "Ah!" I screamed when Kodachi threw the bag along with I across the street. "Ow!" I finally smacked against a tree. Oh.. I see stars. "Hahaha! You're defenseless! Don't bother to try to rip open that bag! It's practically indestructible!" Man... I can't get over how terrible she laughs.

"Kodachi! Let me go now and fight me if you're not a coward!" Ticking her off wasn't exactly easy, unless...

"Kodachi did you know that Ranma and I were kissing last night?!" I blushed even though that was a lie. "WHAT?!" Yep. Ticked her off all right. "You dare touch **MY** Ranma?! Oh you wench!" Hearing her get out her ribbon and hearing a whipping sound, this was my chance. Moving a bit closer to the whip, it hit directly on the bag and ripped it open. Ripping out the rest to make more room, I leaped out and threw myself on her. "Kodachi, it's not the best idea to kidnap me, especially when I'm asleep!" I kicked her, she dodged. She whipped, I blocked. This battle was going on forever with no progress! Then, an idea hit to mind. I smirked and began running to her house. "Coward! Where do you think you're going home-wrecker?!" Normally I would beat her for that, but I had to keep going with my idea. Turning my head back while running, I saw that she was still chasing me. Perfect!

Arriving by her house and seeing her catch up, I put my plan into action. "Oh, my dear Kuno! I'm being attacked! Please, help me!" I screamed as helpless as I could. Suddenly, a burst from the Tatewaki's residence was heard. "Oh, my lovely Akane! I will protect you!" Kuno put his sword up against Kodachi. "Brother! Do not interfere!" "Akane, as your knight in shining armor, you must run and I shall defend you!" I rolled my eyes. "Okay see ya," I nonchalantly said as I began running back home. Kodachi tried running to me but Kuno held her back pretty good. Oh, typical brother and sister.

**~*~Ranma's POV~*~**

I kept searching for Akane basically all over Nerima. I already interrogated Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, almost everyone! Some people that I didn't even know! One place left to search; Kuno's house. Dashing over there, I saw the two in battle against each other. "Yo! Either you two seen 'Kane?" Kuno stared at me and Kodachi stopped fighting. "Oh my Ranma!" I dodged her hug and she fell on her face. I would laugh because as she got up, it looked like a car tire ran over her face, but right now I was too focused on looking for Akane. "So back to my original question: Have either of you seen Akane?" Kuno gave me and his sister a stern look. "Yes, I took Akane Ranma." Admitted Kodachi. I frowned. Akane. Kidnapped by Kodachi? Believable, though Akane really could beat Kodachi. Maybe a few years ago she couldn't, but now, since Akane's 18, she can probably beat Shampoo! "Okay, where is she? I'm not in the mood to battle ya, so I'd rather you just tell me," I sternly instructed. "I'll tell you where she is. If you take me to prom." What is with this prom thing?! You're kidnapping her because I wouldn't take you to stupid prom?! Women. Especially women in Nerima.

I began walking into their house and looked around for Akane. "Hey! You cannot be here!" Kuno exclaimed. I gave him the death stare. I meant business, and he knew it. "I wouldn't have to be here if you imbeciles were to just tell me where Akane is." He gulped, if I didn't know any better I'd say in fear. I was pissed! Of course! All I wanted to do was tell Akane that I loved her. That was all, just before prom! "She most likely went back home," He gulped. I began running back, hoping she'd be there. Of course she wouldn't be kidnapped for a long period of time; she's a brute. No insult, it was pretty true. She was one tough cookie; something I loved about her.

"Akane!" I yelled as I ran into the house. No response. I heard water running, and I was praying she was in there. I broke into the bathroom and, never the less, there was a nude Akane showering.

…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RANMA GET OUT OF HERE!" **The scream nearly made my ears bleed. "Ah! Akane! I-I'm sorry!" I ran out and shut the door as fast as I could, the blush refusing to leave my face, the image of her perfect body stuck in my head, and my wide eyes refusing to shut. I gulped and tried to erase the image in my head, knowing that I'd get a hard one if I keep thinking about it, and how I'd get embarrassed if she saw me have one.

Too late.

I groaned and tried covering it as much as I could. Then, I heard the door open. Akane was standing, staring at me dead straight in the eyes. Embarrassment filled in her eyes, but the blush was too cute to ignore. This wasn't exactly helping the predicament I led myself into, nor the blush on my face. "R-Ranma... knock next time.. okay?" Her voice a bit shaky and shy-sounding. It was freaking kawaii. "O-Okay... I-I-I'm sorry..." She looked away and went into her room. "G-Goodnight..." she finally said. "Goodnight... I-I love you..." Though, she didn't hear me. By then she shut the door and I spoke as softly as I could. I facepalmed on how much I failed! Now was the perfect moment to just tell her... well maybe not the most perfect.

I went back into my room and many things were waving through my head. One, confession. Two, prom. Three, this surprise training trip that I'm guessing is right after graduation, same day as prom. Also, other things that may or may not happen. Stuff like, if Nabiki knows about this training trip, she'll tell Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi about it if she gets the right amount of money. Then they'll probably sabotage it, as they usually do with big events. Tomorrow was Wednesday, meaning I have tomorrow or Thursday to confess. I can't just confess during prom... can I? Will it be too late? Or would it be the right moment? (You guys get to choose! Leave a review if whether you want Ranma to confess during prom or before.) I groaned and laid down on my bed. The old man wasn't back yet, so I guess I had the room to myself tonight. I pervertively smirked at the thought of sleeping with Akane... though this time not get kicked out. Then I had an idea. What if when Pa comes home, he pretends to be drunk, and I can't sleep if he is? Then, I'll ask Akane if I can sleep with her, and when she asks why, I'll just say "Pa went out drinking and he thinks he's a doctor now. Can't sleep with a drunkard." She'll understand, right? It was worth a shot, anyways.

I heard some thunder and saw some lightning strikes from outside my window. I sighed. "I hope a thunderstorm doesn't ruin prom this Friday," then I mentally smacked myself. I jinxed it, didn't I. I would beat myself up right now if I could. I heard a knock on my door, and got up and opened it. I expected it to be palm, though instead I saw a short-haired girl with chocolate eyes there. "H-Hi Ranma," she shly said. "O-Oh... hi."

**~*~Akane's POV~*~**

In my mind, I thought this might be a pretty bad idea. I mean, what will our parents think if they saw me sleep with Ranma? Oh well. "Ranma... may I sleep here with you tonight? Please? I... don't like to sleep alone when there's a thunderstorm. I usually have P-Chan with me... but I don't know where he is." Even though it was dark in the room, I could still see his blush. I smiled, which made his pink-toned cheeks almost red. "Uh... sure." He scratched the back of his head and kept his eyes up to the ceiling. I wonder if maybe he can't look me in the eye from the earlier events with the shower thing. I would laugh my ass off because hat's pretty adorable and funny, but I felt like this wasn't the right time. "Where should I sleep?" I asked. "You can sleep in my dad's side if you'd like, or I can sleep in my dad's side and you sleep on my usual one." I had this voice in the back of my head saying this was a bad idea, and that it'd be really awkward.

Oh well, I had to take my chances.

It was going to be Wednesday tomorrow, and I wondered if Ranma would really take me to prom. I mean, it's not like I was his girlfriend or anything. Fiance? Well, there were three more fiances, so I didn't really feel special. I laid down beside Ranma, facing the opposite direction from him. I played with my hair and looked around his room. The last time I was in here, that I remembered, was when he was sick and I had to take care of him since we were home alone for a week. I giggled as I remembered. Our parents purposely left for a long period of time for us to be alone together, using his sickness as an excuse. The memories we shared. Would we still have good times after school's over? I mean yeah, I heard about the training trip, but what about after that? Is that like, a goodbye? I felt a bit sad after thinking about this. I don't want Ranma to leave... I want him to stay with me, forever.

I heard a small moan from my side. I blushed and looked over my shoulder. Ranma was fast asleep, and made little cute noises as he slept. He's been here for years, and I never knew! Hmm, the more you know! I slightly got up, sitting criss-cross and looking at him. His ebony hair was messier now, some coming out from his pigtail. Roseate tint on his cheeks, I never really noticed, but he got more muscular over the years. He... looks really strong, though peaceful. He had toned abs that showed since his shirt had rose up a bit. (hawt.) I couldn't help but blush. Over the years, I did fall for Ranma a bit more and more. Yes, he's made me angry, sad, heartbroken... all kinds of negative things. But eventually, we'd just hug it out. Or, I mean, battle it out. Other people hug it out, we battle it out. Which brings me to another subject that made me frown. He's never taken me seriously in sparring! Ever! I smirked mentally. A plan was forming in my head, and it will take action as soon as the trip comes by.

He stirred up a bit, then suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ah!" I silently yelled. I was pulled down, and then I was being cuddled. My blush grew immensely and I let out a little squeak. "Warm..." Ranma softly said against my neck. A little gasp came out and Ranma just held me tighter. Every warm breathe he took in, I felt against my neck. I tried squirming out, but he'd just hold me tighter. "I love you..."

I froze in place.

Did he just say 'I love you'? He's probably dreaming. But with who? Shampoo? Ukyo? Kodachi..? "I love you...Akane..."

I almost screamed.

Was it good? Tried to make it a bit longer! Thanks for reading! **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW & FAVORITE & FOLLOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE SERIES!**

HatsuneMiku Chan


	7. Chapter 7: Badass

Hey guys! Before I start the story, I'm going to reply to some reviews ^-^

Compucles: Thanks for the feedback! Although, since I already posted the chapter, I cannot re-write it the way that makes more sense. Example, how the scenes are formatted. I haven't recently watched Ranma ½ , I'm using whatever I remember. Also, I never really remembered how their house was formatted. Although, right now I pulled up an image on Google on the blueprints of their home, so I'll try to make it more sensable in this chapter. Also, thank you for the Kuno residence remark! I didn't know but I'll know next time whenever I mention their residence. As for the surprise for his dream confession, it isn't really something that would have been said in the anime. Basically, Akane thinks that Ranma doesn't love her in that way since he calls her those names, such as a sexlesss tomboy ect. Although, I haven't read the manga so I really don't know much more than what I know based on the anime. And will do with the confession at prom!

Znta: I really apprechiate that you're still reviewing each chapter! I'm very grateful and you leave good/postive reviews! Thanks so much! :D

So now with those put to the side, lets begin chapter 7! ~HatsuneMiku Chan

**~*~Akane's POV~*~**

My heart was beating rapidly and the palms of my hands were a bit sweaty. Ranma... just confessed? Did I mistunderstand? No, I'm pretty sure I heard 'I love you, Akane' come out of his lips! I would have fangirled if Ranma weren't... well right next to me basically. As he kept cuddling, I kept wondering things while blushing. Should I just get up and go? I mean if this keeps up, I mean with him hugging me tighter, I'm going to burst! I looked around in the room, just to distract myself from the situation.

Looking over to the alarm clock, it read 12:30pm. Great! School tomorrow and I wasn't going to get my full 9 hours of sleep! I know I'll be grouchy tomorrow...ugh. Trying to get comfortable, Ranma kept nuzzling my neck and let out sleepy groans. This was really quite the predicament I led myself into. Though it wasn't all that bad. At least now I wasn't cold like I usually am back in my bed. My eyes began fluttering shut, and soon enough, I was fast asleep.

"_Shampoo would you get away from me?!" I yelled as I punched her right in the gut. Flying a bit back, she came back hitting me in the jaw. "I tell you! Airen is mine, no yours!" I groaned in annoyance. "Listen, Shampoo. I know Ranma proposed to me and that we're getting married tomorrow. But, you know what?! He's mine!" I roundhouse kicked her but she just held my ankle up. "He never marry you! Maybe he sick and no realize he propose to you and no me! Maybe he mistaken!" I broke away from her grasp on my ankle and charged at her. She leaped right over me and kicked my back as she landed. "Ah!" I fell to the floor. Laying on the floor, beat, she came over to me with a bottle. "This do the trick," she said as she poured the liquid dwn my throat. "This potion make you not love Ranma. I give this to him too, now you no love each other, meaning he love me now! My airen!" Then, everything went black._

…

_My eyes fluttered open and I woke up to Ukyo's place, feeling something sharp hit me. "Huh?!" I yelled as Ukyo began throwing spatulas at me. "You keep away from my Ranma!" She claimed as she charged at me. I was pushed through the wall of her restaurant, making a gaping hole in it. "H-Hey! I wasn't ready!" I yelled towards her as I leaped over yet another wave of her weapons. "I heard you're getting married to MY Ranma tomorrow! Well guess what, honey? That ain't gonna happen!" One hit to the forehead and I was out. It all went black again._

…

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped. I placed my hand on my forehead expecting to feel pain since I remembered Ukyo threw a spatula right there. Then, I realized that I was still in Ranma's room. "So... that was all a dream?" I began to wonder what that dream even meant. Did it mean something or, was it just one of those, spur of the moment things? Just a dream and nothing more? Maybe it was a sign that Shampoo and Ukyo would most likely get in the way if Ranma and I were to ever go out or get married. I hope that's not the case... though knowing those girls, I knew it was. I looked over my shoulder and there was Ranma, still holding me tightly. I looked over to the clock once again, and it was almost 8:00 am. (I honestly don't know what time they go to school so let's just say 8:00am? Unless maybe you know, please review what time they go to school. Thanks.) "Ranma!" I whispered a bit loudly. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Hmm?" he said sleepily, and then had wide eyes. "What?" I said obliviously.

**~*~Ranma's POV~*~**

My eyes got wide when I realized that I was basically cuddling Akane... in the same bed. Wait... she actually slept with me? Arrgh...my heart's gonna burst! "Uh.. Sorry 'Kane!" I jerked my arms back from hugging her, and she began to giggle. "Aww, you're so cute," she smiled. Did...she just.. call me cute? My eyes were wider than ever and my blush was pinker as ever. "T-Thanks... well we're going to be late see you 'Kane!" I ran out of the bed and tripped, and realized something that Akane just realized too, and was blushing from it.

I was kinda in my boxers.

She jerked her head to the side and closed her eyes. "S-Sorry!" She said. Getting up, she threw me a the blanket to cover myself with. "Um.. I'm going to go change now! See you downstairs! A-and thanks for letting me sleep with you!" Aww, she was cute when she stuttered. Just didn't have the guts to say it aloud. After she left, I made my way to get dressed and then headed downstairs. When I came into the dining room, Akane wasn't there yet, but Pa and Soun were back. "Had fun with Akane last night?" Pa joked. I jumped back a little. "W-w-what do y-you mean?! O-o-of course n-not!" Soun gave me the death stare. "Touch my daughter even slightly and that will be the last of you." I gulped. "But I didn't do anything!" Great. Now I got two fathers against me. Well, one wanting to kill me, the other screwing around with me.

I began eating my breakfast and Akane came down along with Nabiki. "Listen sis, I'll lend you some money so you can buy it, don't worry about it!" Akane rolled her eyes and groaned. "Nabiki, I know if you lend me money, I'm either gonna have to owe you it back or you'll manipulate me as some sick alternative." The elder sister chuckled. "There's no catch, sweet cheeks." She groaned again. "Don't call me that!" "Buy what?" I asked, my mouth full of rice. Oh well that's attractive. "Nothing!" They both said in unison. I arched a brow. Two things. Whenever those two say anything at the same time, especially something that denies the question, there's always something up. "C'mon, you can tell me!" Akane gave me one of those death stares her father gave me. Did those stares run in the family or something? "Nothing."

After eating, her and I started running to school. "See? Told you we'd be late!" I sighed. "I know, you told me like a thousand times in this one run to school!" I said back to Akane. It was still bothering me that Akane was hiding something from me. What was it though? I mean, if she even bothered to ask for a loan from her sister, which we all know is some devious scheme, it must be big. I was tempting to ask her what it was, though I already knew what her response will be. Either 'nothing', or no response at all! Almost at the school, Akane began having a nasty cough. "You okay, Akane?" I asked concernedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a cough." I arched a brow again. I hope she wasn't getting sick! Prom is in 3 days, including today. "Alright... if you don't feel good, tell me and I'll take you to the nurse." She smiled. The thing about Akane's smiles that were so different from any one elses is that it was genuine. Now, perhaps you're asking what I mean by this. If you ever see a picture of someone smiling, they're smiling at that moment to be pretty, so to speak. Though these smiles are the ones you get when you've done or said something to make them happy or feel special. Besides, I do really love Akane. Maybe that's why every time she smiles my heart literally skips a beat. Most likely because of that!

Getting in through the school doors and bashing into our class, we almost rammed the door down, but just before the last late bell. "You made it on time, Saotome and Tendo. Shocker." I could feel the sarcasm in his voice.

**~*~Akane's POV~*~**

"Okay, so today we're going to start cleaning out our desks. As you all know, in merely two more days, you're all going to graduate! Well, most of you." Ms. Ninomiya announced. "So, since I've taught you all I could, consider these last two days freebies. No more teaching since school's basically out. Well, off to it! When you're done, throw your napkins away and you can play on your phones or whatever you'd like." (Yes, in this story she'll be super linient.) I sighed as I had to pass out the paper-towels while Ranma sprayed everyones desk with disinfect. After passing one paper-towel to everyone, I went back to my seat and began working on my desk like everyone else. Ranma sat next to me, pulled his desk a bit closer to mine, like he was hoping I wouldn't notice. He too began cleaning out his desk, and then started to chat.

"So... I'm sorry 'bout this morning," he started while concentrating on his desk.

"Oh... it's okay."

"You sure? I feel like I might have made you feel uncomfortable."

"Nah, you were actually hugging me all night."

"Really?! I'm sorry!"

"No it's okay! At least I wasn't cold!" I smiled.

"Well, that's good." He smiled back. I blushed, then he did. The situations we put ourselves in!

I coughed to the side then cleared my throat. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm okay don't worry about it." Then, I sneezed. "Someone's talking bad behind someone's back," he said. "Nah, I don't believe in when you sneeze it's because someone's talking bad about you behind your back. If that was the case, Shampoo or Ukyo would probably be the reason why I'd sneeze practically 24/7!" We both shared a laugh, though afterwards I coughed. "How about after school I take you to Dr. Tofu's? I know you're more of a 'I can take this' kind of girl, but we should really get that checked. Don't want to get even more sick, now do you?" I nodded in agreement. "Okay...after school though."

After a long time just the class either chatting or going on their cells, (I know it's an old anime, or semi-old, but I would like the story more if those phones were a bit more... updated so to speak.) it was time to go to lunch. Ranma held my hand once again and we kept chatting until a random girl came up to us. "Hey are you two going out now?" She asked. We both blushed. "No, we're not." Ranma replied. "Oh... okay." Then the girl went back to her table at lunch. That was weird. Well, we were holding hands... but that doesn't mean we're dating?

We both got into the lunch line and waited to pay. "I can't believe we're not allowed in the roof anymore," Ranma said. "I know. Especially since in two more days, we can't go back up there." Ranma smirked and gave me that 'I got a plan' face. "Wanna be badass?" I laughed. "If you're trying to say that going back to the roof is the world's most hardcore and badass thing, I'm going to die of laughter." He smiled and began laughing. "Better get on that floor and start rolling around dying of laughter then." I knew it!

Well, off the roof we go!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! GOAL IS TO HAVE 100 REVIEWS TOTAL BY THE END OF THIS SERIES! ALSO FAVORITE/ FOLLOW! THANKS! ~HatsuneMiku Chan**


End file.
